


The First Snow

by f0rever15elf



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, non-explicit sexual references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: The first snowfall on Jack's ranch is made even more beautiful by his return home.
Relationships: Jack "Whiskey" Daniels / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	The First Snow

Fall on the ranch was your favorite time of year. The air was crisp and smelt of the turning leaves that fell gently in the breeze. It was the time to bring out your cozy clothes; your favorite sweaters and scarves, the knit mittens your grandmother had made you, the cute little beanies your boyfriend _insisted_ on buying you (not that you were complaining). Everything inside smelt of cinnamon and nutmeg, and the nights were spent wrapped in a fleece blanket by the fire with your favorite warm drink warming your hands. In a word, it was perfection. The only thing that made it better was when your man finally made it home for the holidays.

And that final thing is what you currently find yourself waiting for.

A fire crackles in the fireplace as you rummage through the multiple boxes of fall decorations and clothes, beyond excited to finally be able to bring them out. Garlands of red and orange leaves already draped across the mantel, and piles of your favorite fleece blankets take up all sitting space the couch. The smell of pumpkin spice is already beginning to float through the room, your candles being the absolute first things you had pulled out. A gentle tune floats through the air from your lips, and so consumed in your task are you that you don’t hear the backdoor open. It wasn’t until Jack’s lovely drawl hits your ears as he calls your name from the mudroom that your eyes finally leave the bins in front of you.

“Baby!” you laugh, jumping to your feet as you run to greet the love of your life. You crash your body into his and his arms wrap around you, holding you tightly against him as your own wind around his waist. He smells of rich leather, aged whiskey, and a warm spice that was so distinctly him.

“Well now! That’s a welcome that I’ll never tire of.” He chuckles and lifts your chin to connect his lips to yours in a heady kiss, the taste of him just as sweet as the day he left. Your hands grab fistfuls of his jacket as you desperately try to hold yourself closer to him. A hand runs along your back, drifting down to the hem of your shirt to caress the skin in the small of your back. The whine you let out at the feeling of his skin on yours after so long is unseemly and Jack chuckles into the kiss before leaning back, looking down at you with his characteristic smirk. “Easy there Darlin’, we got plenty of time.” He tucks a loose strand of hair behind your ear causing you to shiver.

“I missed you, Jack.” you pout, keeping your arms around his waist. He smiles and taps your nose.

“And I missed you, gorgeous. Tell you what, let me get my things put away, you put on somethin’ cozy, and we’ll go for a walk out on the property, hm? The trees are all turning, and I know how much you like seeing the colors.” He leans in and kisses your nose and when he pulls back, he chuckles at the light in your eyes. They were nearly sparkling with excitement and you nod, hopping up to peck his cheek before letting go to go find your favorite cardigan. Jack can’t resist the urge to smack your ass as you scamper off, causing you to let out a squeak quickly followed by his own amused chuckle.

“You ready Darlin’?” Jack calls from the front door once everything is put away, a smile in his voice.

“Yeah!” You run down the hall dressed in your favorite blue cardigan, knit gloves, and cream knit beanie Jack had grabbed you the last time he was on a job up in Canada. His eyes shine as you run up to him, taking his hand. You were so unbelievably gorgeous and oh how he had missed that brilliant smile while work had him away from you. 

“Well aren’t you the most adorable thing I ever did see!” He squeezes your hand in his, leading you outside into the crisp Autumn air. You would never tire of the smell of fall, and that smell mixed with the faint smell of your Jack bordered on intoxicating.

Jack’s ranch was no small plot of land. He had a large amount of acreage, perfect for a horse stable for you mare and two stallions and cattle pin for several dairy cows, along with a bull pen, pig pen, chicken coop and run, and goat pen. At the back of the property was a small orchard, mainly cherries, but a few apples scattered among them, and every year they turned the most beautiful shades of orange and red you had ever seen. It was here that Jack lead you, your hand held tightly in his own.

“I saw you got the fall stuff out while I was gone. You want some help puttin’ all that up when we get back?” Jack turns to look at you, eyebrow raised. You grin salaciously back at him and shake your head.

“I can think of a number of other things I’d rather do when we get back to the house.” Your eyes quickly rake up and down his body and he tuts softly. 

“You little fox, how did I get so lucky to find someone as insatiable as you?” He laughs as he leans in to press a quick kiss to your cheek. “Ready to ride this cowboy the second he walked in the door!”

“Save a horse, right?” You chuckle, looking up to the trees. “This is my favorite season, you know. Everything about it is just perfect.” Jack nods, swinging your hands as he leads you down the path through the orchard.

“I’ve taken note of your _slight_ interest in the time of year, don’t you worry Darlin’.” Heat floods to your cheeks at the thought of the multitude of fall décor boxes currently sprawling over the living room floor. Boxes that were non-existent prior to your moving in. You open your mouth to retort when something cold and wet hits your cheek. Stopping in your tracks, you look to the sky, gray clouds blocking out the sun in what you thought was a typical fall afternoon. Jack passes you a questioning glance as you freeze, following your gaze to the sky.

“Did somethin’ catch your eye, doll? You alright?”

“Yeah, no, I’m fine. I just… something hit my face is all. Was wondering if it was gonna rain.” You glance at him, honestly concerned about getting caught in a freezing rain at this time of year. That would certainly put a damper on the whole evening. Jack’s eyes narrow on the sky for a moment before they widen in surprise, a smile slowly forming on his face.

“Look a little closer, Darlin’. It ain’t rain.” You look back to the sky at his prompting, watching before letting out a small gasp.

It was snowing. The very first snow of the year, and you get to experience it with the love of your life beside you.

“It’s a little earlier this year than normal, I’d reckon,” Jack observes, moving behind you to wrap his arms around your waist. You lean back against him, shivering at the slow but steady drop in temperature that encouraged the snowfall in the first place. Maybe you should have grabbed a heavier jacket.

“Yeah, just a bit. Hopefully it doesn’t last long. I’d hate to lose the rest of the veggies to an errant cold snap.” You shiver again as a gust of wind dances through the orchard, the leaves rustling above your heads as you watch the snowfall gradually grow heavier. Jack leans away from you for a moment and you hear the sound of a zipper before he’s pulling you back against his chest, wrapping his coat around you both as best he can. “What on earth are you doing?” you giggle, looking up at him.

“Can’t let my little lady be shivering out here in the cold, now can I?” He glances down at you with a smile before looking back out over his ranch, watching as the snow clings to the grass and the wooden fences. You watch him for a moment, your eyes tracing over the lines of his face, the hook of his nose and the crinkles of smile lines at the corners of his eyes…and you smile at how perfect this was before looking back out with him. You feel him press a kiss to the top of your head before he leans his cheek against the side of it. “I can only think of one thing in this world that is more beautiful than the first snow of the year.”

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” You lay your head back to rest it against his shoulder, looking up at him. He smiles down at you in the way that makes your heart flutter in your chest before leaning in to press a delicate kiss to your lips.

“You, sweetheart. Everythin’ in this world pales in comparison to you. Even the magic of the year’s first snow.” That heat rushes to your cheeks again, and to the tips of your ears and you can’t help the giddy sounding giggle that escapes your lips at Jack’s praises. His grip around you tightens just a bit as he leans down to nuzzle against your cheek, the tickle of his mustache causing you to giggle even louder. “C’mon, Darlin’. Let’s get you back to the house to warm up. This flimsy little cardigan won’t keep the cold out much longer.”

“That’s why I have you. You’re like a walking heater!” You smile, turning in his arms to hold yourself to him, nuzzling into his chest. When he chuckles, you feel it reverberate in his chest and a warmth fills you. You had missed your cowboy, your Jack.

“As hot as I may be, I’m startin’ to lose feelin’ in my nose, so let’s head back. Besides, I do believe there were, how did you say it again? A number of other things you wanted to do when we got back?” You can hear the smirk in his voice before you even look up at him, but when you do, the hunger you see in his deep, brown eyes makes you weak in the knees that it’s all you can do to not sprint back to the ranch house. “And I think I may have a few ideas of my own,” he adds, leaning down to nip at your lip. You whimper softly and nod, pulling away from him to tug him home by the hand.

“Well don’t just stand there, come ON cowboy! Get to steppin’!” His laugh resounds through the orchard as he follows after you. Jack Daniels was finally home, and things couldn’t have been more perfect.


End file.
